1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable defensive apparatus comprising a defensive wall disposed in the vicinity of a doorway of a site such as a house and an installation or in the vicinity of a doorway, a window or the like of a building for preventing rainwater and illegal object such as a mob and a runaway vehicle from entering the site or the building; and a drive device for driving the defensive wall from a storage position to a predetermined position along a guide device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, a fence is fixed around a site such as a house and an installation. A break of the fence is selected by a doorway, and the doorway is provided with a gate which is manually opened and closed. A vestibule of the building is also provided with, e.g., an open/close door which is manually opened and closed.
There is a conventionally proposed movable waterproofing apparatus for preventing river water, rainwater and the like from entering a house or a site. The movable waterproofing apparatus comprises a float and a waterproofing plate mounted to the float. If the river or the like is swollen, the float floats, and the waterproofing plate stands up by this buoyant force, thereby preventing river water, rainwater or the like from entering the house. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H2-240312 proposes a movable bank for preventing inundation of river at the time of flood. The movable bank generally comprises a rotation shaft provided above a top end of the bank, a plurality of arms extending from the rotation shaft, a plurality of breast-plates each having a predetermined area and mounted to the arm, and electric drive device for driving the breast-plates. Therefore, it is possible to rotate the arms of the electric drive device to rotate the breast-plates to add height of the bank when necessary. With this feature, the height of the bank is increased, and the inundation at the time of flood can be prevented.
As described above, since the conventional doorway of the site or building is provided with the gate which can be opened and closed or the open/close door, it is possible to passably prevent a trespasser by the gate or door. In the case of the conventional general door, however, it is not possible to prevent a mob, a runaway vehicle and the like because of its structure. It may be effective to provide the door with structural rigidity and to provide a defensive wall which is effective against the runaway vehicle and the like. It is expected that such a defensive wall is heavy, and an electric motor or a hydraulic drive device is used for driving the defensive wall. Therefore, it is possible to house the defensive wall in a shelter using the electric motor or the hydraulic drive device, and to drive the defensive wall to a necessary place in case of an emergency.
When police or social order is destroyed by mob or the like, or in case of an emergency such as a disaster, electric supply may be cut off at an initial stage. If the electric supply is cut off, the defensive wall can not be driven. A manually movable drive device may additionally be provided, but it is difficult to drive a heavy defensive wall manually, and it may of no use in case of an emergency.
The above-described conventional movable waterproofing apparatus can prevent flood and inundation of river, and may prevent a trespasser from entering to some extent. However, installation place of the waterproofing plate is limited to a bank and the like, and although the conventional movable waterproofing apparatus can prevent the flood, but doubt remains as to prevent mob from entering. Further, the drive device is constituted by the float, there is a defect that the installation place is limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a movable defensive apparatus in which the above-described conventional problem and drawback and more specifically, to provide a movable defensive apparatus in which power for driving a relatively heavy defensive wall and installation space are not required specially, entry of mob, runaway vehicle and the like can be prevented of course, and entry of rainwater and the like can also be prevented to some extent.
The above object of the present invention is achieved by applying the running water for driving the defensive plate. In generally, a building is provided with a reserved water tank such as a feed tank and a disaster prevention tank. Therefore, water in the reserved water tank is utilized to achieve the object. If the water in the reserved water tank is utilized, in case of an emergency when running water can not be obtained, the defensive plate can be driven. According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a movable defensive apparatus comprising a defensive wall disposed in the vicinity of a doorway of a site such as a house and an installation or in the vicinity of a doorway, a window or the like of a building for preventing rainwater and illegal object such as a mob and a runaway vehicle from entering the site or the building; and a drive device for driving the defensive wall from a storage position to a predetermined position along a guide device, wherein the drive device comprises a piston cylinder unit which is operated by water pressure such as running water and reserved water.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the defensive wall of the first aspect is provided in the vicinity of the doorway between a fence and another fence surrounding the site. According to a third aspect of the invention, the defensive wall of the first aspect is provided in the vicinity of an open/close portion such as a door of the doorway and a window of the building. According to a fourth aspect, the storage position of the defensive wall of the first to third aspects is a basement. According to a fifth aspect of the invention, the storage position of the defensive wall of the second aspect is a side surface of the fence. According to a sixth aspect of the invention, the piston cylinder unit of the first to fifth aspects is of telescopic type. According to a seventh aspect of the invention, a valve for controlling running water, reserved water or the like to be supplied to the piston cylinder unit of the first to sixth aspects is provided in the building.